


Crash

by ZorbatosNevada



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bert is a nice guy, But a bad driver, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Humor, Male Bonding, Minor Car Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorbatosNevada/pseuds/ZorbatosNevada
Summary: Bertolt gets into a minor fender bender and Jean reaps the repercussions.





	

“Hi, Jean…” Bertholdt says, awkwardly looming in the doorway with a handful of mixed flowers, “Feeling any better?”

Jean sits up slightly and smiles around the gauze pads adhered to his face, “Hey, Bert! I’m doin’ swell, come on in.”

Bertholdt sets the bouquet on the side table and takes a seat in the plastic chair by the bed, “Watching some TV?” He asks, pointing to the small set mounted on the wall.

“Yeah, hospital only has like thirty lousy channels, can you believe it? And like half of them are the news.” Jean clicks the TV off with an exaggerated flourish and lets his arm flop back onto the bed, “Two and a Half Men sucks, anyway.”

“I’m really sorry, Jean.” Bert says with his eyes downcast.

“It’s not your fault, Kutcher shouldn’t have taken the role.”

“I mean-“

“No, I know what you mean but don’t beat yourself up about it.” Jean says genuinely, “It was just scrapes and bruises when you first knocked me down.” He touches one of the bandages on his face, “it was when you backed over me that really hurt.”

“Jesus Christ.” Bertholdt’s hands went to his damp forehead and through his hair, “I can’t believe this happened.”

“Bert-“

“I'm so sorry, Jean, I thought the thud was just the tailgate falling open like it always does.”

“Bert.”

“I can’t tell you how sorry I am.”

“Bertholdt!” Jean barks, “You didn’t do it on purpose and ya know? Shit just happens sometimes.” He points to the flowers on the table, “Those for me?”

“Oh, yeah, I looked up what flowers meant get well soon and there actually aren’t any,” Bertholdt hands them to Jean and adds, a little bashfully, “But the lady said hydrangeas mean perseverance and I thought the daisies looked nice with them, so here you go.”

“Aw, thanks, man! That’s really thoughtful.” Jean takes them eagerly and holds them under his nose to smell them.

“Well, I did hit you with my car…”

“Yeah, but I got some morphine in my system now and I'm a teensy bit concussed so.” He makes a vague gesture in the air, “Plus, you’re my only visitor, and you got me a present.” Jean inspects them again with a soft look on his face, “They smell really nice, too.”

“Marco didn’t come?” Bertholdt says incredulously.

“He’s still abroad visiting his grandma,” Jean fiddles with the paper around the stems, “I didn’t want to call him and freak him out.”

“Connie or Armin? No one came to see you?”

“I didn’t tell them.” Jean mutters, “It’s a little embarrassing, you know? How would I even word it? ‘Hey guys, got hit by Bert's Nissan Titan going 5mph, and will be in Sina-Rosenberg Hospital overnight for observation, holla at ya boy! Xoxo Jean’? I’d never hear the end of it. I’d be getting texts about when I was scheduled to be shot because of my broken leg.”

“You-” Bertholdt hesitates, “Your leg’s broken? Oh my god…”

“No, Bert, _Bert!_ It was just an example, but you know how they are with the horse thing.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Bertholdt fiddles with some loose threads on his sleeve, “You know I have to tell Reiner, right? He’ll notice that our insurance went up.”

“Yeah, and I’ll have to tell Marco when he gets back from Italy. But Reiner’s a good guy, he won’t tell anyone if you ask him not to and neither will Marco.”

“Alright, we’ll keep it between us.”

Jean leans back comfortably against the propped up hospital bed, “Thanks, Bertl, you’re the real MVP.”

“It's the least I can do, Jean.” Bertholdt stands and pats Jean’s knee through the thin hospital blanket, “Get better soon, okay? Text me if you need a lift home.”

“Oh, I definitely will. I mean statistically speaking, it’s safer to be in your car than outside of it.”

"Not funny!" Bertholdt says but laughs anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The joke is that Bert drives a Titan   
> It's Attack on Nissan Titan  
> I'm hilarious
> 
> Anyway, Bert and Jean don't have enough interaction and I thought this was a neat prompt so here we are.


End file.
